Whiskey, wódka i kahlua, czyli o tym, co alkohol robi z czarodziejem
by iadala99
Summary: Cały czarodziejski świat żyje wygraną z Voldemortem. Dumbledore urządza wielką, huczną imprezę z solidnie zastawionymi stołami. Co się stanie, gdy wszyscy będą do siebie przyjaźnie nastawieni, bo ich uprzedzenia znikną wraz z kolejnymi kieliszkami wysokoprocentowych trunkó? Wiele dziwnych parringów, nieco spaczony humor, sarkazm i erotyczne podteksty :) Głównie Hermiona i Severus.


**"Whiskey, wódka i kahlua - czyli o tym co alkohol robi z czarodziejem"**

_Zbyt dużo parringów, by je wypisać, a kanon poszedł się chędożyć..._

Severusa Snape'a obudził pulsujący ból głowy, więc nie otwierając oczu uniósł dłonie i zaczął rozmasowywać skronie, próbując przypomnieć sobie, dlaczego ma tak wielkiego kaca. _"No tak _- pomyślał - _wczoraj Dumbledore urządził wielką imprezę w Wielkiej Sali z okazji pokonania Voldemorta. Zaprosił pół magicznej Anglii i zadbał o róznorodność trunków na stole." _

Były Ślizgon, będąc szpiegiem Zakonu Feniksa nigdy nie pozwalał sobie na więcej niż kilka lampek wina, bądź szklaneczkę whiskey, ewentualnie kilka kieliszków kahlui, jego ulubionego likieru - musiał w końcu zachowywać stałą czujność. Na wczorajszej imprezie wreszcie mógł sobie pofolgować_. "Kurwa, piłem z Potterem... Całkowicie mi odbiło." _- Był to niezaprzeczalny fakt, że Mistrz Eliksirów przesadził tak mocno, że zniknął jego mroczny image, a pojawił się wesoły towarzysz butelki. Wtedy Severus otworzył oczy i aż zamrugał z zaskoczenia. W jego łóżku leżała naga kobieta.

- Kurwa mać, ja jebu, whore, cólera, hure, pute! - zaklął w kilku językach popisując się jednocześnie swoimi wybitnymi zdolnościami "_językowymi_", które w nocy zaprezentował dziewczynie w nieco innej formie - Granger! - potrząsnął dziewczyną, aż ta podskoczyła z zaskoczenia. - Wytłumacz mi, do jasnej cholery, co robisz w moim łóżku! Naga! - zagrzmiał swoim donośnym głosem.

- Hmm... Z tego co pamiętam, to sam mnie tu przyprowadziłeś, kazałeś mówić do siebie Sev, prawie zabiłeś się niosąc mnie przez twój salon i jednocześnie rozbierając. Czyżbyś czegoś nie pamiętał, Sevy? - zapytała ironicznie Gryfonka.

- Granger, nie mów, że ze sobą spaliśmy - jęknął żałośnie.

- Och, Severusie, robiliśmy dużo więcej, zdecydowanie bardziej niegrzecznych rzeczy niż spanie... - wymruczała lubieżnie.

Snape załamał się, bo owszem, może i Hermiona mu się podobała, jednak jeszcze przez miesiąc jest jego uczennicą, w dodatku o dziewiętnaście lat młodszą! On ją wykorzystał, przez alkohol jego bariery moralne zniknęły i, jak widać, pierwotne instynkty wygrały. Mężczyzna po raz kolejny jęknął, tym razem z przyjemności, gdy zobaczył nagą Granger kierującą się do jego łazienki i jednocześnie przypominając sobie to co robili w nocy. Nie zagłębiając się w szczegóły, były to bardzo intensywne godziny. Spojrzał na zegarek i zobaczył, że zapewne połowa gości wciąż śpi w Wielkiej Sali.

Severus szybko rzucił na siebie zaklęcie czyszczące i ubrał się w swoje nieśmiertelne, czarne szaty. Poczekał na Granger i zaproponował jej możliwość zobaczenia czegoś, co da im materiał na sarkastyczne komentarze na temat reszty gości przez najbliższy rok, albo i dłużej. Gryfonka z paskudnym uśmiechem na ustach zgodziła się.

Para wślizgnęła się prawie bezszelestnie do holu, oboje rzucili na siebie zaklęcie kamelona i ruszyli w kierunku drzwi Wielkiej Sali. Widok jaki tam zastali sprawił, że Granger usiadła na podłodze z wrażenia, a Snape zaniemówił stojąc w wejściu z otwartą szczęką. Wszędzie spali na wpół porozbierani (czy też raczej poubierani) czarodzieje.  
Na fotelu dyrektora zasiadał Albus Dumbledore, wszystko byłoby w porządku, gdyby nie klęcząca przed nim dziewczyna, która we śnie położyła swoją głowę na jego udach, w strategicznym miejscu. Była to Lavender Brown. Cóż, Severus, zawsze sądził, że ona jest dziwna, jednak myślał, że Dropsoholika bardziej interesują chłopcy... _"Widocznie nie znalazł żadnego chętnego"_ - pomyślał.

Następnie ich wzrok padł na prawą stronę stołu nauczycielskiego, na którym leżała Minerva McGonagall oraz Artur i Molly Weasley'owie, we trójkę, mocno do siebie przytuleni. Hermiona miała nadzieję, że nie urządzili sobie trójkąciku na oczach wszystkich. Owszem dziewczyna jest tolerancyjna, ale sam pomysł, że tak dobrze znane jej osoby, "wzory do naśladowania", mogłyby zrobić coś takiego był obrzydliwy.

Kilka sekund później dziewczyna zapiszczała ze zdziwienia. Przy jednym ze stolików, na podłodze spał Harry... Razem z Draco. Oboje byli półnadzy i z tego co się orientowała, to żadne z nich nie założyło tylko swojej garderoby. Nigdy nie posądziłaby Malfoya o gejostwo. "_Chociaż może jednak..." - _pomyślała przypominając sobie wczorajszą sytuację, dając sobie mentalnego kopniaka - jak mogła o tym zapomnieć!

_**"Było tuż przed północą, kiedy przy okrągłym stoliku zebrali się Złote Trio, Młody Malfoy, Snape. Ron był zalany w trupa, ledwo kontaktował, ale reszta wznosiła coraz nowsze toasty kieliszkami czystej, rosyjskiej wódki.**_

_**- Za Harry'ego! - wybełkotał Draco. - Za to, że wre... wreasz... wreszcie! Wyjebał Voldemortowi! - Nagle jego dłoń znalazła się na udzie Wybrańca. - I za to, że ma takie seksowne uda!**_

_**Hermiona skrzywiła się - Harry seksowny? Zdecydowanie nie, ona wolała facetów o mrocznej urodzie i dużej inteligencji, tak, to było wybitnie podniecające, a ona tolerowała tylko "wybitnych", nigdy nie zadowalał jej ktoś "powyżej oczekiwań". Nagle ktoś przyniósł im kahlue i okazało się, że nie tylko ona lubi ten likier, Snape też go uwielbiał! Gryfonka rzuciła się w wir kolejny toastów i kolejek. Nagle, zorientowała się, że siedzi na kolanach Mistrza Eliksirów, obejmując go, a on jedną ręką masuje jej pośladek. To było dobre. Zauważyła, że Harry i Draco siedzą bez koszulek i się całują... Ron zniknął... Ale zaraz? Harry i Draco?! Może ona też spróbuje...**_

_**Raz kozie śmierć! Obróciła się przodem do Snape'a i pocałowała go. Myślała, że mężczyzna ją odepchnie, jednak nic takiego się nie stało, a wręcz przeciwnie - złapał ją za kark i pogłębił pocałunek. O merlinie! - pomyślała dziewczyna rozkoszując się niezwykle podniecającymi doznaniami. W chwili, gdy ona chciała rozpiąć jego szaty, on zacisnął dłonie na jej nadgarstkach uniemożliwiając jakikolwiek ruch. **_

_**- Moja sypialnia. Teraz - wymruczał, a po jej ciele przebiegł dreszcz."**_

Severus patrzył na to, jak Granger się zamyśliła, tak kusząco przygryzała przy tym wargę. Mężczyzna z przerażeniem stwierdził, że chętnie przespałby się z nią jeszcze raz... A nawet kilka razy. Nagle Gryfonka obróciła się w jego stronę i, o Merlinie, on się zarumienił! Hermiona patrzyła na niego z dziwnym uśmieszkiem, wiedząc, że musiał o niej myśleć, w niekoniecznie przyzwoity sposób. Obróciła się jednak, chcąc zobaczyć dalsze "niespodzianki".

Niewielkim zaskoczeniem był dla niej widok, również półnagich, par: Ginny z Zabinim, Rona z Bulstrode, George'a z Angeliną, Freda z Katie, Lucjusza Malfoy'a z Pansy Parkinson (nie wiedziała jakim cudem, ale ten arystokrata wymigał się od Azkabanu, bo podrzucał informacje Zakonowi, a co do Pansy - zawsze wiedziała, że dziewczyna jest dziwna), jednak Neville śpiący z Luną i Cho Chang sprawił, że ponownie opadła jej szczęka.

- Jakim cudem? - wyjąkała Gryfonka - Ten... Ten nieśmiały chłopak, miał dwie naraz? Ja jebu, co tu się działo! - mruknęła zdziwiona.

- Co kurde, nie widzisz co się dzieje ? Longbottom wyruchał dwie dziewczyny, które o dziwo, jeszcze od niego nie uciekły! - Hermiona zakrztusiła się śliną, gdy to usłyszała - Snape i nieformalne zwroty? Snape i przeklinanie? - świat stawał na głowie! - Co ty na to, żeby zrobić im wszystkim okrutną pobudkę? - zapytał z niecnym uśmieszkiem, dlatego nieco niepewnie kiwnęła potakująco głową. _To może być ciekawe_, pomyślała.

Mężczyzna wyciągnął różdżkę i jednym ruchem sprawił, że wszystkie krzesła i stoły zniknęły, a imprezowicze pospadali z hukiem na podłogę. Naraz rozległo się kilkadziesiąt jęków bólu i zaskoczenia. Gryfonka zaśmiała widząc przerażenie w oczach Draco i Harry'ego, jak widać wcześniej musieli nie objawiać skłonności homoseksualnych. Ginny ponownie całowała się z Blaisem, Dumbledore przepraszał Lavender i wciskał jej cytrynowe dropsy, Molly i Artur byli nieco zażenowani, ale postanowili nie wspominać wczorajszej imprezy, Malfoy z Parkinson wymknęli się z sali, a Neville siedział, jak spetryfikowany i wpatrywał się w Lunę i Cho. Każdy na jego miejscu byłby wstrząśnięty.

- Czy ktoś może nam wyjaśnić, co tu się działo? - zapytał Draco.

- Pamięta, ktoś w ogóle cokolwiek z wydarzeń po dwudziestej drugiej? - dodał Harry, a Bliźniacy mu zawtórowali.

Hermiona w tym momencie uznała, że może nieco "oświecić" swoich przyjaciół. Zaproponowała, aby wszyscy zebrali się w jednym miejscu, dlatego już po chwili cała grupka utworzyła krąg na podłodze. McGonagall wyczarowała koce i kubki z parującą kawą oraz herbatą (oczywiście każdy z porcją eliksiru na kaca). Gdy wszyscy wygodnie się rozsiedli Granger zaczęła opowiadać.

**"Cała uroczystość trwała dopiero godzinę, a większość gości już była wstawiona. Ale co się dziwić - najmniej procentowym napojem w Wielkiej Sali był poncz, do którego Malfoy dolał butelkę wódki. Pozytywny wpływ alkoholu był taki, że większość zebranych bawiła się doskonale śpiewając i tańcząc do najlepszych piosenek Fatalnych Jędz i kilku mugolskich zespołów. **

**Najbardziej szokującą rzeczą było to, że Snape zgodził się zatańczyć z McGonagall, następnie z Molly Weasley, Pomoną Sprout, a obecnie wylądował przy pannie Granger. **_**Jeden taniec nie zaszkodzi, prawda? **_**- łudziła się Gryfonka. Gdy widziała odstresowanego Mistrza Eliksirów, który w dodatku trzymał ją w ramionach, czuła słodki ciężar w podbrzuszu. Snape od dawna ją pociągał, był inteligentny, wysoki, mroczny i na swój sposób przystojny. Tak, to była jedna z lepszych chwil w życiu Hermiony.**

**Po zakończonym tańcu, Granger wylądowała w drugim końcu sali, przy małym stoliku, razem z Draco, który podpity, zaczął ją namiętnie przepraszać, za wszelkie wyzwiska, poniżenia. Blondyn klęczał przed dziewczyną całując ją po dłoniach, dopóki nie dotarły do niego słowa Miony **_**"Dobrze, dobrze. Uspokój się histeryku, wybaczam ci!". **_

**Ślizgon był przeszczęśliwy, zostawił Hermionę przy stoliku, mówiąc, że zgarnie dobre towarzystwo i zaraz wraca. W tym czasie Gryfonka swobodnie obserwowała pozostałych gości. Bliźniacy próbowali poderwać Katie i Angelinę, a po chwili zaczęli tańczyć. Zdecydowanie nieprzyzwoicie, jak na taniec w towarzystwie. Ostatecznie i tak większość nie zwracała na nich uwagi, bo większość młodych poznawała migdałki swoich partnerów. Hmm... Z imprezy poświęconej wygranej wojnie zaczynała się tworzyć seksualna orgia. **_**To było do przewidzenia...**_

**Tuż przed Granger ponownie pojawił się Młody Malfoy, złapał ją za rękę i pociągnął w stronę stołu nauczycielskiego, bełkocząc coś o ważnym toaście. Na miejscu zebrało się prawie całe grono nauczycielskie, Harry, Ron, Ginny i Zabini. Dumbledore machnął różdżką i przed każdym zmaterializował się mały kieliszek z alkoholem wyglądającym na Wermut "Carpano Punt e Mes". Każdy po kolei wypowiadał toast, po którym wszyscy opróżniali swoje naczynia. **_**Dobrze, że usiadłam **_**- pomyślała Hermiona, czując, że nie utrzymałaby się długo na nogach pijąc z nimi na stojąco.**

**Po, jeśli dobrze policzyła, dwunastu kolejkach większość zaczęła rozchodzić się w swoje strony. Gryfonka widziała kilka pieszczących się par w kątach, a sama wkrótce wylądowała przy stoliku z Ronem, Harrym, Draco i Severusem. Na początku grali w "Prawda, czy wyzwanie", popijając dla odmiany poncz i zajadając całą tacę przystawek. Nie obyło się też bez dziwnych sytuacji. Hermiona przypomniała sobie jak musiała pocałować Malfoy'a i Potter'a - owszem lubiła ich, ale nie pociągali jej w ten sposób. Było to tak fascynujące, jak całowanie się ze ścianą. Nagle zorientowali się, że jest prawie północ i zaczęli wznosić kolejne toasty. A później Hermiona tajemniczo "zniknęła". Nie chciała mówić przy wszystkich, że poszła pieprzyć się ze Snapem. Co jak co, ale nie będzie zdradzać im szczegółów swojego życia erotycznego".**

Gdy Gryfonka skończyła streszczać swoje wspomnienia, większość osób miała mniej więcej poukładany w głowie plan wieczoru. Część osób była zaskoczona tym co robiła, inni zażenowanie, skrępowani, bądź tak jak Draco, Harry i młodzi Weasley'owie zadowoleni.

- Hermiono, a co robiłaś tuż po grze... - zaczął Fred.

- Z nimi w "Prawdę, czy wyzwanie"? To trochę...

- Dziwne, że nagle urywasz swoją...

- Opowieść. Powiedz nam z kim się stąd zmyłaś!

Bliźniacy jak zwykle pokazali swoją zgodność umysłową. Gryfonka, natomiast była coraz bardziej skrępowana, na jej policzkach wykwitły duże rumieńce. Opuściła wzrok. Tuż obok niej Draco zaśmiał się lekko, on, bodajże jako jedyny, widział, że Hermiona opuściła Wielką Salę uczepiona Severusa, tuż po tym, jak wzajemnie penetrowali sobie gardła na wprost niego i Harry'ego.

- No dalej, Hermiono, nie wstydź się! - zawołał ochoczo Malfoy. - Czemu nie chcesz się nam pochwalić jak spędziłaś noc? Czyżbyś bała się, że zepsuje to twoją "grzeczną" opinię? - zakpił. - A może brakło ci odwagi? - prowokował dalej, aż wreszcie dziewczyna nie wytrzymała.

- Och, mój drogi Draco, oczywiście wszyscy wiemy, że ty ostatniej nocy odkryłeś swój pociąg do homoseksualizmu, jednak skoro tak bardzo interesuje cię moje życia "prywatne", a raczej erotyczne, to wiedz, że po północy byłam z Severusem w jego komnatach. I bynajmniej nie graliśmy tam w bierki, szachy, czy co tam sobie wymyślisz - powiedziała na jednym oddechu i wypadła z sali, z prędkością Nimbusa 2001.

Zebranym opadły szczęki, jedynie Snape uśmiechał się ironicznie. Prawie w ogóle nie ruszało go to, że jego noc z Granger wyszła na jaw. Wiedział, że stałoby się to prędzej, czy później, więc wolał mieć to za sobą, a reakcja zebranych wyjątkowo go bawiła. Ich miny były warte zapamiętania. Szkoda tylko, że nie miał przy sobie swojego MagicNixona i nie mógł im zrobić zdjęcia. Gdy wreszcie wszyscy wyszli pomału z szoku, McGonagall zaczęła się rozwodzić nad tym, że rzeczywiście oni do siebie idealnie pasują! Po dwudziestu pytaniach Minervy, na które cały czas odpowiadał, że nie wie, czy z Granger ma szanse na związek, wkurzył się tak, że po prostu wyszedł z sali. Zrobił to w sposób niemal identyczny, co Hermiona, parę chwil wcześniej, czego opiekunka Gryffindoru, nie mogła nie skomentować głośno.

Severus wypadł z Wielkiej Sali i po krótkim namyśle postanowił poszukać Granger. Mogliby wreszcie spokojnie porozmawiać i ustalić, czy ich wspólna noc była tylko jednorazową przygodą. Snape nie miałby nic przeciwko jeśli ona chciałaby to powtórzyć. Hermiona była całkiem ładną dziewczyną, w sumie to już kobietą, a Severusovi podobał się taki typ - przyjemnie zaokrąglona, inteligentna, mądra, zabawna, a nie pustogłowa laleczka. _Może pomysł związania się z Granger nie jest taki zły? Przecież od niedawna ciągle chodziła mi po głowie... _- rozmyślał nadal.

Wreszcie stanął przed drzwiami jej pokoju Prefekt Naczelnej, zapukał i po chwili wszedł do środka. Dziewczyna leżała skulona na łóżku, w pozycji embrionalnej, widać było, że jest smutna i płakała. Nie zauważyła cichego wejścia Mistrza Eliksirów, który po chwili usiadł przy niej. Podniosła na niego zaskoczony wzrok i natychmiast usiadła, pytając się co on tu robi.

- Przyszedłem do ciebie... Czemu płakałaś? - zapytał. Młoda kobieta opuściła głowę i nie odezwała się się. On podciągnął się bliżej niej i mimo swoich obaw przed dotykiem ludzkim, wziął ją w ramiona.

- A jak myślisz? Przespałam się z tobą, oni o tym wiedzą i będą mi to wypominać... Chciałabym o tym zapomnieć... Świadomość, że byłeś pijany, że... Zresztą nie ważne. - Wtedy napotkała groźny wzrok Severusa, mówiący, żeby dokończyła i wyjaśniła mu wszystko, dlatego kontynuowała. - To jest skomplikowane Snape. Jesteś moim nauczycielem. Poza tym podobałeś mi się od dawna i świadomość, że gdybyś nie był pod wpływem alkoholu, to zapewne nigdy byś mnie nie dotknął będzie mnie prześladować.. - wyszeptała.

Ledwo ją usłyszał, ale zrozumiał. Zrozumiał i nie mógł w to uwierzyć. _Ktoś mógłby chcieć jego? To chyba niemożliwe..._ A jednak - młoda Gryfonka wyraźnie go pragnęła. Pochylił się i ją pocałował. - Ty upierdliwa Gryfonko! Przestań marudzić, skoro nic nie wiesz! - prawie krzyknął, po czym ponownie ją pocałował. Widział w jej oczach zdziwienie. - Tak, Granger, możesz uznać to, za coś w stylu "ty też mi się podobasz". I skoro nie masz oporów przede mną, to powiem krótko - _Jesteś moja_. I nawet nie waż myśleć o kimś innym. Wprowadzasz się do mnie. NA ZAWSZE! - podkreślił głośno i dobitnie.

Znając jego osobowość Hermiona roześmiała się. - Czy to były oświadczyny? - zapytała uśmiechnięta. Na początku zgromił ją wzrokiem, po czym wyciągnął różdżkę, wyszeptał zaklęcie i po chwili włożył na jej serdeczny palec starodawny pierścień z białego złota, wysadzany rubelitami i szmaragdami. Był piękny. - Nawet nie zapytałeś mnie o zdanie - wyjęczała Gryfonka. Postanowiła się z nim podroczyć.

- Jak nie chcesz to nie. - Wzruszył ramionami, zrzucił ją z siebie i zaczął wstawać z łóżka. Hermiona popatrzyła na niego z ognikami w oczach i skoczyła na niego. Kilka sekund później leżeli na podłodze namiętnie się całując i zrywając z siebie nawzajem ubrania. _Widocznie łóżko to zbyt nudne miejsce..._

_15 lat później_

Zbliżała się kolejna rocznica bitwy z Voldemortem. Dumbledore zorganizował jedno huczne przyjęcie w Hogwarcie, na które po raz kolejny zaprosił połowę magicznej części kraju. Następnego dnia postanowił zrobić małe, przyjazne spotkanie ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, towarzyszami jego i Potter'a podczas walki z Sami-Wiecie-Kim.

Jego pierwsza impreza okazała się strzałem w dziesiątkę! Większość czarodziejów wreszcie znalazła swoje drugie połówki. Teraz siedząc i patrząc na zgromadzonym był z siebie dumny. Jego orgia... Pfff.. Impreza (_tak lepiej brzmi_) stała sie miłą pamiątką i mimo, że większość nic z niej nie pamiętała (_Co ten alkohol robi z czarodziejem?)_, to wszyscy mieli do niej sentyment.

Dumbledore patrzył po kolei na członków rodziny Snape. Hermiona i Severus ogłosili swoje zaręczyny trzy dni, po tym jak oboje widowiskowo wyszli z Wielkiej Sali i zaszyli się w jej pokoju Prefekta. Chyba każdy domyśla się co się tam działo, prawda? Ich ślub odbył się trzy lata później, w czasie, gdy Hermiona zaczęła nauczać w Hogwarcie transmutacji, a on z Minervą wspólnie zaczął pełnić obowiązki dyrektora. Była wicedyrektorka niedługo później wreszcie i jego usidliła. Malżeństwo na stare lata też może być... _emocjonujące_. Wracając, jednak do Snape'ów - dziesięć miesięcy po ślubie Hermiona urodziła śliczną, czarnooką dziewczynkę - Lilith. Severus dorobił się jeszcze pięć lat później dwóch córek - bliźniaczek dwujajowych - Eileen i Sophie, dwóch przeciwieństw. Eileen była kopią Hermiony, a Sophie Severusa. Natomiast najstarsza Lilith, która trafiła w tym roku do Ravenclawu była ich wybuchową mieszanką.

Tuż obok nich siedział szczęśliwy Harry z Draconem. Na początku Lucjusz nie mógł przeżyć, że jego syn to homoseksualista, ale zaakceptował ich związek, który również zaowocował małżeństwem.

Ginevra Weasley wyszła za pana Zabiniego i tworzyli szczęśliwy związek, wychowując uroczego synka - Patrick'a. Fred i George ożenili się z Angeliną i Katie. Smutnym faktem była dla wszystich głupia śmierć Ronalda, który wręcz sam się o nią prosił skacząc z samolotu z zepsutym spadochronem, bez różdzki.

Neville Longbottom założył własny sklep z ziołami i roślinami na Pokątnej, po tym jak odbył dwuletnie praktyki u profesor Sprout. Ożenił się z Luną Lovegood, która pomaga mu prowadzić niezwykle obrotowy interes. Mają dwóch blondwłosych synków - Williama i Alexandra, którzy w tym roku trafili do Gryffindoru.

Spoglądając na nich Albus zaczął ssać kolejnego cytrynowego dropsa. Ich związki to też jego zasługa - i co tu mówić był z tego dumny i nie omieszkiwał chwalić się tym, podczas każdej możliwej okazji.

Patrząc na tą szczęśliwą gromadkę nikt nie pomyślałby, że ci przykładni ludzie, weterani wojenni, wzory cnót czarodziejskich, zeszli się ze sobą podczas imprezy - dzikiej, erotycznej orgii i wręcz libacji alkoholowej... No cóż, co ten alkohol robi z czarodziejem... :)

**Jeśli dotrwałeś do końca tej dziwnej opowieści, mój drogi czytelniku, zostaw po sobie komentarz :)**  
**Pozdrawiam!**


End file.
